


couldn't ever hold me down

by thingswelostinthefire



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Vague
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 12:43:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7640668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingswelostinthefire/pseuds/thingswelostinthefire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He tells himself he's just a happy little man about to go on a date with his happy little boyfriend, and with that, he wipes away the tears, pulls the curtains back, and climbs out of the bathtub.</p>
            </blockquote>





	couldn't ever hold me down

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Past Lives by Børns.

"The truth hurts more," Tyler whispers frantically to no one but himself. "The truth hurts more, the truth hurts more, the truth hurts-"

 

"Tyler?" He can almost _hear_ Josh's smile, and he can hear the bouncing of springs as his boyfriend pulls himself off the couch and begins walking towards where Tyler is, in the bathroom, in the dry, empty tub with the shower curtains pulled in front of him.

 

Tyler takes a deep breath. "Yeah?"

 

"What are you doing?"

 

"Uh, shaving?" Tyler winces, cursing himself for being unable to come up with a better lie.

 

Josh laughs, however. He never could see straight through Tyler, unlike his mom. (Admittedly, Josh has gotten a lot better at sensing when Tyler is upset, but it has been almost two years since the last _incident,_ and Josh probably thought it was over after the first year mark. Tyler thought it was over, too.) "Well, when you're done, do you wanna go do something? See a movie, maybe get some ice cream afterwards?"

 

"Yeah," Tyler says, trying his best to sound cheerful and not like he wants to die at _all_ , because he truthfully doesn't, not usually, not at all when he's with Josh. He tells himself he's just a happy little man about to go on a date with his happy little boyfriend, and with that, he wipes away the tears, pulls the curtains back, and climbs out of the bathtub.


End file.
